Assassin's Creed : Back in Time
by The Only Vector
Summary: Ezio was on the ground . It was midnight . A man who was veiled in a dark hood ran towards him and stabbed him . But just when he could feel death's embrace , he finds himself in a street in Rome during the day . But most importantly , it was the same day when he was first assigned the mission .
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

 _This is my first time writing fanfic and I wanna thank Theta k for helping me with this.I know its a little short , but I'll make it longer in the next chapter. So enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1**

It was a busy day in the city of Rome. The streets -paved with pale cobblestone- were flocked with merchants peddling their wares while the citizens bustled about. The roads were surrounded by deep maroon buildings which cut the streets into smaller and narrower lanes.

A lone man stalked forward, clad in white from his toes, to his head, which was veiled by a deep hood.

He stood out as a stark contrast to the people that surrounded him, but still managed to blend in perfectly with the crowd. Ordinary citizens could not recognize the man, but assassins could, as it was their mentor, Ezio Auditore.

He decided to check the pigeon coop nearby for any updates from the mission he sent his assassins on in Florence. While scrolling through the mail, one of them caught his attention. He recognized the handwriting as his sister's.

'Claudia?',he told himself as he slowly unfolded the mail.'Meet me at the _Rosa Infiore '_ it read. By the way it was written , he could tell that she seemed worried .

But from where he was , it was a bit far. And with the crowd , it would take at least an hour or two . While he was pondering on this thought , he found a tunnel . 'Perfect', he said in his raspy Italian voice and made his way towards it. He opened the gate and went in. Assassins used these passages to get to particular place which was rather far in quite a short time.

It was a long passage. There were torches that ran along the walls to illuminate the way. The floor and the ceiling were all made of bricks. It was quite neat compared to the other underground tunnels . Ezio used these routes for a long time , so he knew where each went. Without further delay , he started walking, while the sound of his footsteps echoed through the tunnel.

In less than about thirty minutes , he found the exit which led to the _'Rosa Infiore'._ He climbed up the ladder and found himself right in front of his destination .

He opened the door and went in. The building had two floors, which was connected by a central staircase that was covered with a long red carpet . The place was colored orange , where vases filled with fragrant flowers lined the walls . But most importantly , Clara was in front of the staircase, walking back and forth hastily. The look on her face showed that she was worried about something.

'Claudia, you aske-

'Ezio! It's good that you are here ' she interrupted him.

'Why? What has happened here?'

'Sit first '

She led him to two chairs. They both sat down.

'So,what happened here? Why are you so worried?' Ezio asked her.

'Our girls have been mysteriously disappearing slowly . That's why as you can see , there are less girls as in the brothel as there was before'

'How long has this been happening?'

'About two months or so' she replied.

'Two months!? Why haven't I been informed earlier about this?'

'We didn't realize this back then until recently when I noticed the number stated to reduce'.

'Have you tried investigating?'

'Yes. But it always leads us to a dead end.'

'So what do you want me to do?'

'Hunt this person down and eliminate him'.

Ezio said as he was getting up from the chair , 'Fine. I'll start right now.'

'Ezio!' Claudia said as she got up from the chair in haste.

'Be careful.'

Ezio nodded his head in affirmation and made his way to the door. The first thing he thought was that he could not do it alone. So he decided to go and ask the thieves for their help.

This mission, was just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!_

 _Thanks for waiting for this chapter . Let me know how this story is going by laving your honest review . And yeah , enjoy !_

 **Chapter 2**

When he left the ' _Rosa Infiore_ ' , he had realized that he had spent quite a time there , as it was dusk . He started making his way to the ' _Sleeping Fox_ ' , the base of the thieves in Rome . The number of people on the streets had reduced , so there was no need to use the underground passages as a means of transport . He decided to reach his destination by horseback . He found a local stable and got a stallion .

The city always looked beautiful in the evenings . It was the time of the day where it was most calm . How Ezio longed to just get on to a high view point , forget everything and just enjoy the beauty of the evening sky . But there was never a time when he was free , as he always had one mission after the other , and had to train the other assassins .

While pondering this thought , he had reached ' _The Sleeping Fox_ ' . It was located near the outskirts of Rome . He got off his horse and tied him to a nearby tree , and went inside . The whole place was mostly made of dark oak wood . There was a shelf that mostly consisted of old rum bottles and whiskey . In front of the shelf , was a bartender and a long . There was a staircase that lead to a small tower on the top .La Volpe was seated on one of the chairs , and had just noticed Ezio entering the bar.

He was wearing a dark maroon cape , which at the border was lined with golden thread .

' Ah ! Ezio ! To what do I owe the pleasure meeting you this time? ' He said as he got up from his stool .

' Salute . I have come to ask you for a favour '

' Oh ? And what is it that you require from me ?'

' Claudia says that the girls from her brothel have been mysteriously disappearing . This has bee happening for a few months now '

' What do you propose ? '

' There are three other brothels in Rome . This can't only be happening in Claudia's . Get information from them and report to me . I'll be observing the ' Rosa Infiore ' for this mystery person '

' Understood . I'll put my thieves to work right away '

' Thank you La Volpe '

' No please . Anything for the brotherhood '

Ezio smiled and said , ' Well I best be off . It's almost night '

Volpe replied , ' Yes , of course . And by the look of things I better get started with my work '

Ezio waved to him as he left . Just when he reached the exit , he could hear La Volpe saying to himself , ' Now where have those two lunatics gone off to ? I give them some time off and this what they do...'

Ezio giggled and went out . It was night . The once busy streets , were now silent . He walked up to his horse and said , ' Just one more trip and I'll leave you to rest ' as he knew that the horse was also feeling drowsy . He climbed up the horse and made his way to the ' _Rosa Infiore_ ' , as it was most active during the night .

Once he reached the destination , he got the horse back to the stable and went . He started looking for a good view point , and a good view point he found . It was on the top of church , near the bell . Since he could not make his way there by inside , he started to climb the church . Years of training had put him at peak physical condition . He was so quick in climbing , that he reached their in less than a minute .

He reached the top . He could see the people entering and leaving the place . The cold wind made the branches of trees sway about to and fro . But due to the darkness of the night , he could not see that well . And so , he decided to use his sharpest blade in his repertoire - his eagle vision .


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again !_

 _Thank you everyone for your reviews and reading my fanfic , it really means a lot me . That being said , enjoy !_

 **Chapter 3**

Just when he had activated that innate ability he carried around always , he could see the world far more better . He continued on with his observation .

 _Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one..._

It was dawn . Nothing in particular had happened other than a few drunk guys getting kicked out of the brothel . He got down from the church the same way he got there . He decided to check up on the thieves for any updates . He started making his way to the ' _Sleeping Fox_ ' .

But the sun was right overhead him . It was that time of the day when the number of people on the street was at its peak and it the heat radiating upon them was also at its highest .

Here again , he took a nearby tunnel and went in . Apart from the other tunnels he went into , this was the most unclean . But it was anytime better than the scorching heat of the sun .

When he reached there , he could see La Volpe talking with his thieves . Just then , La Volpe had noticed Ezio making his way towards them .

' Salute Ezio ! We have information from the other brothels '

' I'm all open '

' So yes , even the other brothels have been experiencing the same problem . Except...'

' Yes...? '

' They found one of the girls dead . There was a drawing next her that signified a rose . He used the blood of the same girl to do it . This had happened yesterday '

' What about the other brothel ? '

' The same thing . Except that it had happened the day before yesterday '

' This is what has been happening since the past two months !?'

' Apparently so . We were not even supposed to find that girl '

' Meaning ? '

' We got lucky . One of our thieves decided to use the rooftops has a mean of transport . While doing that he found an alley . He noticed something odd there . And then...'

' This murderer was just clumsy ' Ezio thought to himself .

' I see a pattern here Ezio ' La Volpe interrupted his thought .

' I do too ' Ezio replied . There were only three brothels in the whole of Rome . If the first incident took place in the first brothel , and the second incident in the next brothel , then the ' _Rosa Infiore_ ' was next on the killers list .

' Here is the plan La Volpe ' Ezio told him as he went inside the ' Sleeping fox '

Just then , a man who was veiled in black hood was hiding behind the tree . ' Idiots...' He told himself as he walked away .

Meanwhile , Ezio and La Volpe found a good place to sit .

' So what's the plan ? ' La Volpe asked Ezio .

' If this man is really going to attack today , we need to be prepared . Once it's night , I want your thieves to be in the brothel like the others who will be there . I would have started using my eagle vision by then , hiding . Once I see the person , I will send a signal and then , we attack '

' Why all this ? What makes you think that he is a professional ? '

' This person has been doing this for two months , and no one has caught him . This person knows what he's doing '

' I understand . I will make arrangements '

' Good . I must go '

And like that , Ezio had left the building . Another thought struck him . ' If none of the girls had been found until now , how did we find this one ? It's almost like this killer wants this to happen ' . He sighed and said , ' There's only one way to find out '

It was night . The thieves got themselves busy by talking to the girls there . Ezio and La Volpe kept themselves hidden in one of the rooftops .

' Those thieves are really nice actors ' . Ezio told has he was watching .

La Volpe replied , ' Oh , believe me , they are not acting '.

Ezio looked at La Volpe alarmed . But just then , a man who was shining brighter than the moonlight entered the room . Ezio stopped using his ability . It was a man who was veiled in a jet black hood , which matched his dressing style .

' Is that our...'

' Yes . We found him '


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again !_ _Thank you all again so much for leaving your reviews and let me know your opinions on this chapter as well . So enjoy !_

 **Chapter 4**

Ezio signalled the thieves by making a quiet sound , similar to that of a dove chirping .

Immediately , the thieves took out their daggers and pointed its sharpest edge toward the neck of the killer , so close that if he moved an inch or more , he would be no more than a corpse .

Ezio and La Volpe got down from their hiding place to the ground .

' It's over . This is where you and your business ends ! ' Ezio exclaimed .

' Oh is it ? I was having fun these past two months ' the man said in his deep voice .

' You mad man . You killed innocent people , because of that , you will die '

' I'm not going down so easily '

Having said that , he threw a smoke bomb on the ground with great force in a fraction of second . The whole room was filled with suffocating and grey smoke . Everyone was confused and unable to breathe .

' La Volpe ! Help them ! I'll deal with him '

He then activated his eagle vision . He could see the man sprinting down the lane .

' You are not getting away from me ! ' he shouted and started chasing after him .

But the man also could run . He climbed up a small scaffolding and went up to the roof in a very short time duration .

' Only a coward runs from his enemies ! Come here and fight ! ' Ezio said as he followed the man up the roof .

' And only a fool would stop to do so ! ' The killer told him as he kept running.

When Ezio reached the rooftop , the man wasn't there .

And then felt sharp and acute pain at the back of his head . He fell to the ground . The man ran towards him with a dagger on his hand .

' I don't think you should die with knowing who it was all along ' he said and removed the hood and got down one knee . His face had a scar on his left eye , and the hand which had the dagger had a ring that beared the seal of Romulus .

' Goodbye , Ezio Auditore ' and quickly ran the dagger through his body . And there Ezio went into eternal sleep...at least , that's what the killer thought .

He was in place where everything was pure white , and was endless . ' Merde , that hurt '

' You died Ezio ' a voice told him . It was familiar , it was like the same voice that the god had told him when he had defeated Rodrigo Borgia . It was...

' Minerva ? ' he questioned her .

' You won't be given a second chance like this . I will send you back in time , don't fail this time '

' But why ? Why all this ?'

' How do I put it ? Ah . You are too useful to die '

' Wait . I have so many questions ! '

' Listen to me . You cannot tell anyone that you went back in time . You must redo everything you have done the same way until the last moment , the moment where you were about to die '

And everything went dark .

When he opened his eyes a few minutes later , he was in shock , breathing heavily . He checked himself . He was in perfect shape . The people passing by were rather confused as to why this man was acting so strange .

There were people on the streets with the sun shining bright light upon them . ' Mind controlling artifacts and now this...' He told himself . He was just outside the _Rosa Infiore_ . ' If I truly went back on time ' he reasoned with himself , ' and since I'm in front of the _Rosa_ , then I have just finished talking with Claudia about the problem '.

' Now , I just need to find that man and end him ' . Although it was the last second , he knew his face perfectly .

But no . He stopped walking . He remembered her instructions . He had to redo everything in the same manner has before . He was troubled and confused . And besides , even if he did know the man , where would he have started his investigation ?

But right , now he had to just focus on the mission at hand , and started making his way to the Sleeping Fox .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He went ahead and did it . He did everything all over again . It was the longest week he ever had . And before he knew it , it was night and was at the Rosa Infiore .

The man came inside . The thieves did as they had previously done . Ezio and La Volpe got down from their hiding places .

But this time , it was going to be different . Ezio said ,

' So follower of Romulus , I'm surprised you even know Italian ' . He had guessed that he was a follower by seeing his ring last time .

' What ? How do y- ? Who told you this ?! ' he replied in anger . He threw the smoke bomb on the ground . It was filled with suffocating smoke .

' La Volpe ! Look after them ! I'll deal with the mad man ! ' Ezio said and started chasing after him .

But this time , no one said anything as they were running . When Ezio reached the rooftop , no one was there .

But , in an instant , he parried the man's hand right before he could make contact with his head .

' How did you know !? '

' Why do you care ? ' and just as Ezio said that , he ran his hidden blade through his heart , and slowly laid the man down on the floor .

' Requiscat in pace ' he told the man as he closed his eyes .

The next day , there was huge confusion among the crowd as to who put the body there and why . The guards dragged the body away from the scene .

' Nice work , Ezio ' La Volpe said .

' I cannot thank you enough ' Ezio told him as he gave him a smile .

' No , please . We merely supported . So our work is done here '

' No , our work is never done . We are assassins , with dogs like them roaming around the streets , I think we are just starting ' Ezio told La Volpe .

 _So there you go guys , my first fanfic . I will be writing some more if I get ideas . Till then , I will see you next time !!_


End file.
